Let's Get Our Happy Ending
by emptyandchippedlovatic
Summary: After a battle against Cora, we explore the development of the people and couples life's in Storybrooke. I suck with summary's so I hope you give a chance and enjoy the story. RumBelle, Snowing, Captain Swan, Whale Wolf, Regal Cricket.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, hi guys! This is my firs story, and I really hope you will like. Im so sorry for any mistakes but english is not my main language. This first chapter is a summary of the story, _I promise it get's better in the next chapters, so just give a chance ok? The second chapter will be about the ball, and in the next chapters we will see each couples relationships develop. Hope you all will enjoy and review please? Thanks and enjoy!

**Let's Get Our Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1: This Is War**

Regina saw the truth. She saw what power could do with someone. And she realized she didn't want that in her life. She had lost too much. Regina wasn't going to lose him too. So when her mother tried to curse Henry, she didn't need to think twice. Regina left her and her thirst for power and did what nobody ever thought she would do. She teamed up with the royal family and Rumplestiltskin to fight against Cora. In the beginning the Charming family had sure it was a plan to trick them, but The Dark One enchanted her to speak only the truth and they could see she really was.

Rumplestiltskin had a vision of the final battle and they started to get ready. He saw that Emma needed to improve her magic but he also saw that Regina would have a big paper in that battle. So every day they helped Emma with her magic, while Snow and Charming reunited and trained a new army. They were getting ready.

One night the council was reunited: The royal family, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Neal, Belle, Ruby, Granny, Archie, Marco, the dwarfs, The Blue Fairy and Dr. Whale. But they didn't count with a small surprise. Hook. Like it happened to Regina, they didn't believe in him, he just said he was tired to be Cora's pet. When they asked about his revenge, Hook said that something changed his mind. Nobody seems to believe in him. Nobody except Emma.

The day arrived. Belle wanted to fight but Rumple wasn't going lose her again. So Belle and Henry would be lock in the library where Rumple put a spell on. They went to the battle field. Emma, Regina and Rumple in the front, with Snow and Charming right in the back with the small army. Cora showed up with her own army, the hearts she controlled. The battle began. The three magicians fought against Cora, while the rest fought against her army.

Henry heard the explosions and did what any young prince would have done. He went to the battle. Belle ran after him, and the both were attack. Hook showed up and helped them and Belle saw that he had really changed. The three of them ran away, Hook slaying anyone who dares to come near Henry or Belle.

The breaking dawn was coming. Emma and Rumple got Cora weaker but she was still strong and Regina saw what she needed to do. She left the fight against Cora's army after saving Dr. Hopper from a zombie. She walked in their direction, she heard her mother telling her what to do, to help her, but Regina saw that if she helped her, she would never be free and her son wouldn't survive. So with her magic, Rumple's and Emma's all together they did it. They killed her. In that moment her army died with her.

It was over. It was all over. In the whole field people were celebrating. Marco and Archie hugged each other. The Dwarfs and the fairies celebrated. Ruby was hugging Granny when she saw Whale coming in her direction. Her face lighted up. She thought he was dead, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran in his direction and kissed him hard. Henry ran to Regina's arms. Hook came with Belle right after him. Rumple took Belle in his arms and they kissed passionately. When Emma was about to thank Hook, her parents came to hug her. It was over.

Regina hugged Henry, happy to be with him. But her head was away too far. Her mother was dead, and it was her fault. No! It wasn't her fault. Her mother had done this to herself. But yet… She was still her mother.

Snow and Charming united the people and announced that they were going to do a big ball that night to celebrate the victory and remember the old times, like in their other land. Everybody was exciting about. That night would be special.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

**The Fairest of Them All**

- Oh, Emma you look so beautiful! –Snow White told her daughter when she finished her make up.

- Its true Emma! You look just like a princess! – Ruby added

- You girls are overreacting. – Emma said while she played with her dress skirt.

- Don't you dare say that! – Snow said to her daughter – Come here! Look yourself in the mirror and tell me you are not a princess!

Emma walked toward the mirror, rolling her eyes. Mar… Snow had become really bossy since the curse was broken and Emma couldn't say anything, she was her mother and Snow White! How crazy was that?

- I'm really not in the moo… - Emma stopped talking as she looks at herself in the mirror. The long purple dress and the shining tiara really made her looks like a princess after all.

- So… - Ruby began – What do you think?

Emma opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything. She never felt so pretty but at same time she felt like that girl in the mirror wasn't her. She was a thief not a princess! No! She was not like that anymore!

- I don't care about what the story books says – Snow put her hands in Emma's shoulders – To me you are the fairest of them all.

Emma turned to her mother and hugged her. Snow was in shock but in the same minute she hugged Emma back.

- I love you Emma

- I… I love you too, mom.

Snow broke away the hug and Emma could see that she had tears in her eyes.

- Oh don't do this ok! Or I will never call you mom again!

- Ok, ok! I already stop! I'm just…

- Really jealously right now! – David complete

- Oh Honey! You were listening to our conversation!

- No I wasn't! I just came to see if you girls were ready and I caught my daughter calling you mom, before calling me dad! It's not fair.

- Oh David stop with this child behavior!

- You say this because it's not with you.

- Ok, this was weird enough. Can we go or what? – Emma interrupted.

- Yes, let's go please – Ruby agreed and gave David the keys – We better hurry, it's going to snow soon.

The four went to the car with Henry and made their way to the ball.

**May I Have This Dance?**

The Ball was really, really beautiful! It was amazing what people can do when they work together. It looks just like a Disney movie. The men were wearing suits and all women wore long dresses. As they arrived a little man announced:

- Ladies and gentlemen's, please welcome the royal family! King David, Queen Snow White, Princess Emma and the young Prince Henry!

People began to applaud and Snow and David acted like that was the most normal thing in the world, while Henry and Emma were so red and shy. The royal family stayed in a special place and greeted everyone.

Everybody was in that party and everyone was having fun. Emma could see how happy her parents were feeling, they belonged to that world. A world of balls, princes and princess, knights, ogres… But she didn't.

- Emma, you look… amazing! – Emma let go of her thoughts to see Neal starring at her.

- Thanks. You are not that bad either.

- Yeah… I guess. Tamara chose. I just put it. – He said looking at himself

- Oh. She has a good taste. I guess. It's just a suit. Where is she by the way?

- She's in the bathroom.

They stayed in silence until Henry showed up and pull his father towards the food table. Like father, like son.

- Miss Swan – Emma turned to great Mr. Gold and Belle – What lovely dress.

- Thank you Mr. Gold. How are you Belle? – She was just like the movie princess. A golden dress, her hair was tied back and her big blue eyes were just shining.

- I'm really good, Princess Emma! What about you?

- I'm fine, but please… just forget the princess thing.

- Oh, sorry.

- Well, if you excuse us Miss Swan, I would like to see to my grandson.

- Sure! He's at the food table with Neal. Have a good night.

Before Belle could say anything, Rumplestiltskin pulled her in Henry's direction. They were a really funny couple. A weird, funny couple.

In that moment the little men announced another person arrives.

- Ladies and gentleman's The Queen Regina!

Suddenly the music stopped. Everybody was in silence. Until Snow and Charming walk towards Regina.

- Today Regina was a hero – Charming started – if it wasn't for her we probably wouldn't be here tonight.

- That's right. – Snow continued – We are thankful to you Regina. This night is not only for celebrate victory, but also celebrate changes!

Emma stared at her parents. How could they do that? Forgive someone who only caused pain… In that moment she realized why they were heroes. It wasn't just because they slayed dragons or defeated witches. It was also because they had a pure heart. They were good, they could forgive. And that was the thing she admired the most about them.

- I just want to say thank you for this other chance – Regina said – This chance to redeem myself. And I promise that this time I will really change.

People stared at her. Emma could see Regina was telling the truth. She was going to try. People need to let her try.

- Well… since this has been resolved lets go back to the party! – Snow said

- Yes! And write now I would like have a special dance, with a special lady

David walked towards Emma and offered his hand

- My beautiful daughter, may I have this dance? – Emma could be a strong and confident woman but right now, she just wanted to cry of happiness.

- Yes, dad. You may. – She took his hand and they started to dance. Their first father and daughter dance. That was a moment she always dreamed with, and it was so much better than in her dreams.

After that it was the moment of the King and Queen dance. Snow and Charming seemed to fly while dancing. It was beautiful. Henry and Regina followed the royal couple and started to dance too. It was adorable to Emma to see Henry dancing.

In a moment the dance floor was filled with couples dancing. Granny and Marco, Kathryn and Frederick, even Mr. Gold and Belle… Everybody was dancing and having fun. They belonged there, like her parents. But Emma didn't.

She walked away and opened a door that led to a wide hall with multiple windows. The only light came from the moon. Emma sat on the edge of the last window of the hall. She stared at moon and tried to put her thoughts in order. Her head was so far away until she saw a falling star.

- I wish… - She whispered

- There's no need to wish love. I'm already here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

**Captain Swan – Let Me Love You**

- Hello Hook, to what do I owe the pleasure of your sweet company?

- Oh, there's no need for irony love. I just saw you leaving and wanted to check on you – He said coming closer.

- Well I'm obviously ok so you can go now.

- Oh, spice! But no need to rush! I'm not in the party mood either – he said taking a place next to her.

They stayed quite, the both admiring the moonlight through the window.

- Why did you do that? – Emma broke the silence

- Did what?

- Fought. With us. You saved my son and your enemy's girlfriend. I'm just trying to understand why. – She stared at him, trying to catch any expression, any emotion who could mean anything.

- A man not willing to fight for what he wants, deservers what he gets. – He was distant.

- You mean…

- I found something that it's worth's fighting for. And the things I have done just sent her away from me.

- Oh! Her…– Why was she caring if it was a girl? Mean… he's nothing of hers, so there's no need to care about. But she did - So our pirate had he's heart stole. That's ironic.

- You are not really good in hide your jealousy, love. You know you'll always be my favorite beanstalk company. – He laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain a smile.

- Há! I finally got a smile from this grumpy face! – Hook teased her.

- Oh shut up! – She laughed – But… ah, tell me more about this especial girl…

- Oh, she's amazing! A little stubborn, but it's only a matter of time to conquer her.

- So the sexy pirate thing didn't work, hum?

- I didn't know you thought I was sexy love.

- I… I don't! I was… I was just… - she was probably as red as blood right now and Hook's laugh didn't help.

- Darling, your blushing is adorable! – He teased her more.

- You are jerk, ok? – Emma stand up and was planning to leave, until he grabbed her arm with that damn hook.

- And you are really silly, ok? – He pulled her closer. God, she was beautiful. Her blond hair fell in waves and a shine tiara highlighted her beautiful eyes. He looked down; she was wearing a purple dress that emphasized her breasts. – Silly and beautiful.

She followed his look and tried to break away from him, but he pulled her again. This time he looked into her eyes.

- You can't see, can you? – He asked

- What are you talking about? – He laughed and let go of her arm. Hook walked by the hall.

- You can't see that it was you the whole time! It was you who made me leave Cora's side! And I let go of the crocodile for a while just to help you! You make me see in a different way and… - He was holding her hands by now - I don't feel like this since…

He stopped. She already knew the end.

- Hook, are you saying that what you feel about me is the same thing you felt for Milah?

- No. No, it's different. You are different. I just don't feel this need to be with someone, like I feel with you, since Milah. I need to be next to you Emma. – He looked in her eyes, and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not, because she was too busy trying to understand what she was feeling about him.

- Look, I can't ok! – She let go of his hands – You can't just come here and say that!

- But it's the truth! Why can't you just give me a chance to show that I care? – He shouted at her

- Because nobody never did! – She shouted back – all my life people pretend to care about me and then they broke my heart, and I won't let you do this to me! – She made a way to leave

- So that's it? The brave woman who fought with a dragon, a giant, a pirate and a witch it's actually too scare to let anyone see her real face! But guess what love? I already saw it! I'm the only one who can really see through this damn wall of yours!

- What make you think this? – She turned to face him.

- What else would make you run away from me like this?

He walked toward her and took her pretty face in his hands. Then he leaned her forehead in his, their noses touching.

- Let me in Emma. I won't hurt you, I'm not him. – He whispered

- I… I can't… - She whispered back – I'm tired of having my heart broken…

- You know exactly how it feels, so please don't do this to me! Don't break mine either. Give me a chance, give us a chance…

- Killian… - She whispered.

- Let me show you…

And then they kissed. It wasn't rush or hungry. It was sweet, deep; it was about two broken souls that were saving each other. It was perfect.

When they broke away, Emma understands what Killian was trying to show her. He would fight for her. Even if she said no a million times, he would come back and try again.

- Come with me… - she said and pulled him toward the door.

- To where? – She kissed him again.

- Take a chance Captain! – She smiled and offered him her hand

He looked at her, smiling. A gentleman doesn't let a lady waiting for him.

- Oh, I will princess – He took her hand and kissed her once more.

And right there, in the middle of the night, with snow in everywhere, Emma and Killian ran like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know where they were going but he didn't care. He had her. That was all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

**Regal Cricket – I'll Fix Her**

*****_Listen to the music Yellow by Coldplay while reading_

- Regina!

The Queen turned to see who was calling for her. She faced a happy and well-dressed Dr. Hopper:

- I was looking for you! I… I haven't got the chance to thank you. F… For what you did. In the b… battlefield… - It was really hard for him to keep concentrated with that vision in front of him.

- Oh, Dr. Hopper, there's no need to thank me… I just did what I thought was the right thing to do - Regina had always been one of the fairest women in the whole land, but tonight… she was just perfect. Her dark hair was tied up and she wore just a few make up, her big eyelashes made her beautiful brown eyes stand out even more and her lips were red as a rose. But even with the vision of her perfect face, Archie did a lot of effort not to look at what really drew his attention: Her fantastic body. That night, she was wearing a long dark blue dress that highlighted the amazing curves of her body.

- Actually, what you did was fantastic. You… you saved my life! You saved this town, after all the accusations, all the problems, you chose to help this people – She looked away. He could see by her reaction what she was thinking. She had sure she didn't do anything that she wasn't supposed to do.

- Dr. Hopper… I'm really thankful for what you are trying to do, but there's nothing I can do to make those people forget what I did to them. Sure, I helped, but that doesn't change anything – Her eyes didn't hide her sadness. She was right after all. Nothing could change the past. But she could build a better future.

- Regina, I understand what you are saying and felling. It's true. You can't change the past, but from now on, if you make the right choices, people will find a way to forgive you. I did it after all, didn't I? – All of a sudden his whole world was filled with light. Because she smiled. She was smiling to him, and she was so beautiful – And maybe, if you want to, we could make an appointment to talk. After all you've been through this past few days…

- I would like that. Maybe on monday? – She was still smiling to him.

- That would be great!

- Then is a deal. I'll stop wasting your time and let you enjoy the party…

- No! I mean… be with you is great… I mean talk to you is great! – By now they were both smiling to the ground and red as an apple. – Would you… ah, would you like to…

- Dance? – She complete with a small smile

- Yes! Thank you. Would you like to dance?

- I would love to dance with you Dr. Hopper – She laughed, and that was the most magical sound ever.

- You can call me Archie – They smiled to each other

He took her hand, and together they made the way to the dance floor. It was a slow song, and Archie enjoyed every little moment. She looked so small in his arms, so fragile, like she could break at any moment. But she was already broken. And in that moment he decided. Archie was going to do whatever he could to fix her. Fix her broken heart.

**RumBelle – She makes me want to believe**

_* Listen to the music She Is Love by Parachute_

- I'm glad Regina is trying to change – Belle said as she looks at Archie and Regina dancing.

- Yeah. It's a good thing. – Rumple said distant

- I'm glad you are changing too – She said looking at him and giving a small smile.

- Well, I'm glad to see you glad – He said smiling back to her – And I'm happy you got your memories back.

- Me too. I think the both of us owe a thank you to Ruby. If she had not come along and encouraged me to fix the cup… well, you know.

- You are absolutely right. We haven't got the chance to thank her.

- Well we can do it right now! Where is she? – Belle said looking for her friend.

- I believed she's the one talking to Dr. Whale.

- Oh my Gods, Rumple! Are you kidding me? - Belle asked, turning around to face him

- No! Why would I do such a thing? – He said with a confusing face. Belle couldn't help but laugh.

- Oh Rumple, you silly man! What are they doing? Talking, joking… kissing? Oh, please tell me they are kissing!

- Well dearie, I believe you would like to see by yourself.

Belle turned and smile of happiness to see her friend finally getting some action with the town doctor. Belle liked Whale. She knew it wasn't he's fault she had been locked in the hospital. He didn't know it. And besides he was the only who treated her nicely while she was with no memory.

- Oh God, I can't believe! I thought this was never going to happened!

- But I don't think they'll enjoy it for so long. There goes the charming couple. You and I know better than anyone how they are good in ruined everybody else's dates – Rumple said, a little angry.

- Oh that's a pity. But let's enjoy ourselves while they talk to Ruby and Dr. Whale then. What do you think? – Belle said with a small smirk.

She put her arms around Rumple's neck, and he grabbed her waist, smiling back.

- I would appreciate that Miss French – She laughed and the kissed him. In the beginning was a sweet and slow kiss, but then they went deeper and deeper with it. Belle was enjoying until Rumple broke away.

- What's wrong? – She asked as he let go of her, and comeback to just stand there and looking at the dance floor.

- Nothing.

- Don't lie to me. – She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look in her eyes – If it's nothing wrong, why did you stop kissing me?

- Its nothing really. I just don't wanna force you to do anything.

- You think you are forcing me to kiss you? That's nonsense Rumplestiltskin! – Oh no. She said he's full name.

- Belle, don't get me wrong, I just…

- "Don't get me wrong"? Rumple you need stop thinking that I feel force to be with you. I'm here, not because I think I need to, but because I want to – She touched his face - I want to be with you. Forever. I… I love you. And I need you to see that.

- Oh Belle I see it. I just don't get how I can have you. I… I don't deserve you.

- Of course you do! You are trying to change so badly and that proves you deserve me. I'm here to support you and I'll never leave your side. Never. Do you understand me?

- I love you so much – Rumple said with tears in his eyes. He kissed her and this time he didn't broke away or worried to go deeper with it.

- I love you too, silly.

They stayed like that. Hugging each other, foreheads and noses touching. They didn't need anything else. Just that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Captain Swan – Tonight I Need to Hold You so Close**

_*Listen to the music Daylight by Maroon 5_

Emma and Hook walked into the small loft, kissing hard. She started to unbutton his shirt when he asked:

- Are you sure about this love?

- Yes! Why? Aren't you? – She stopped and stared at him

- Oh believe me, I really want this…

- So why do you ask? – She returned to what she was doing

- Emma, love. It's just… I don't want you to feel sorry about this in the morning – He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes – This is the first time in centuries that I really care about the person I'm going to be with… and I want to be special to you.

- Oh, Captain, I didn't know you had such a soft side – Emma said and kissed him hard – I'm with you so this is already special.

They kissed again. This time was hungry, deeper. Hook opened the zipper of her dress and kissed her neck. Emma's skin was on fire with every touch of his lips on her skin. Her dress fell down and revealed her beautiful body. Hook was delighted with that vision. She pulled him upstairs and the walked into her room, kissing harder and harder. Hook pushed Emma into bed and took of his pants. He lay on top of her and kissed her deeply.

- Wait, wait a minute! - Emma broke away and sat on the bed

- What's wrong? Please tell me you're not having second thoughts now!

- No, it's not that. I just need to know…

- What? Tell me love – Killian took a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear.

- Will you still be here in the morning?

- Well, I thought women enjoyed when we stayed until the morning, but if want I could go right after – Emma looked at him in panic. He just laughed at her expression. – You are bloody silly love! At the daylight I'll be right here holding you. And I don't plan to let you go. Ok? – He kissed her softly. The kiss went deeper and deeper, and when they realized they were back at the initial position.

They made love. It wasn't hurried or meaningless. It was just perfect. They completed each other. Emma never felt so complete. So loved. In that moment it doesn't matter what they had done, who they had lost. In that moment the only thing that matters were they happiness.

When it was over Emma laid her head in Hook's chest, while he played with her hair. They stayed like that for a moment, and he realized she had fall sleep. Hook kissed her forehead and kept looking at her. He wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't. He needed to enjoy every little moment with her. So he just stayed there. Holding her close and smelling her perfume.

**Whale Wolf – I Can See The Pain Behind Your Eyes**

_*Listen to Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Glee Version_

Back to the ball.

- Hey Ruby! – Crap! She spent the whole party running away from him but she knew she couldn't be able to hide herself forever.

- Hi, Victor. What's up? – She tried to keep focus and act normal, but what happened that morning… just kept coming back to her.

- I wanted to talk to you. About what happened this morning. After the battle. – The kiss. He wanted to talk about the kiss she gave him.

- Victor, about that… it was just… a, a moment thing! – He made a surprise face – No, wait! I didn't want to say that! It's just…

Victor just stared at her with understanding eyes. She sighed and took a deep breath.

- Victor I just… I thought you were dead. And then I saw you there and I just… - Victor silent her with a kiss. He was surprised when she kissed him back. He knew that was right. Been with her was right.

But when the kiss went deeper, she broke away.

- Victor we can't do this! It's not right!

- Ruby how can this not be right? Monster to monster remember? – He took her hand on his – If there's anything in this world that can work out is this!

She stared at him. They stayed like that for a while. Holding hands and looking at each other eyes. Ruby had never saw that side of Victor. The cursed Dr. Whale was a womanizer, but Victor… She could see he was not like that. He was different.

- That kiss meant something to me. And it was more than happiness for see you alive. It's just... the last time I felt like that about someone, he…

- I know. But that won't happen again. You are different now. We are both changed and we are going to make this right. We have another chance. I'm going to take care of you Ruby. I'll make you happy. You have been hurt for too long. Let me help you.

Victor kissed her once more. Yeah… that was right. She could see that. She could feel that. Feel him. She was not going to ruin this.

- Hum, ah, sorry to interrupt but…

Ruby and Victor broke away the kiss to stare at a confused Charming couple

- Snow! David! Victor and I… we were just… - They looked at each other not knowing what to say to the royal family. Especially when the cursed Snow slept with cursed Victor.

- Ruby you don't need to say anything. Really.

- We just wanted to know if any of you saw Emma. She disappeared after the dancing – David asked worried.

- No, I haven't seen her. Did you…

- No, I didn't see her either – Victor said

- Oh God! Where could she be?

- Snow, you don't need to worry! Emma is a grown woman and she has magic! Nobody would try to do anything with her! And besides the evil that we were worried it's gone. – Ruby tried to calm down her friend

- That's true Snow – David did the same thing – This is not the kind of thing Emma likes to do. Maybe she was just tired and went home.

- So why didn't she tell us she was going?

- Maybe she just wanted to let you two enjoy this moment. – Victor finally said something.

- Yes, Snow he is right. Let's enjoy this! And let Ruby have her moment too – Charming tried to convince his wife.

- Ok David, but I want talk to her first.

- But she is not answering her phone!

- So you are going to take me home. We are going to talk to Emma and if she is really there, and save, we come back and enjoy the party.

- Snow there's no need to do that! I bet she is ok!

- David I'm going there with or without you!

- Ok that's it! David, you and Victor just stay here and take care of everything. I'll take Snow to the loft and check if Emma is alright. – Ruby decided what they were going to do.

- Ruby, I don't know if it's a good idea – Victor said. He wanted to stay with her.

- Look, it will be fast. We go in Snow's car, check on Emma and comeback. Can we go?

- Yeah, that's perfect. Let's go Ruby. See you boys soon.

Victor and David stayed there looking at their girls leaving the place.

- You know we are screwed with those two, right? – Victor asked.

- Believe me, I know better than anyone. – David answered and went see the guests.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Captain Swan - Undress, Confess That You're Still Mine**

_*Listen to Just a Feeling by Maroon 5_

Killian opened his eyes, realizing he had fall sleep.

- Hey beautiful – he said as he looked at Emma. She was sat on the bed, the sheets covering her body.

- Hi.

- What time is it? – He asked as he stretched

- We only slept for an hour.

- Really? Well, when you sleep next to angel it's like forever – He said as he bent to kiss her, but she turned her face. – Ok, what's the problem now?

- There is no problem – She said facing the wall.

- So why can't I kiss you? – She didn't say anything – I knew this was going to happened. – He stood up and began to put his clothes on – I knew it in the moment we walked into this room that you were going to regret – Killian kept saying he was looking for his shirt – bloody hell Swan! – He shouted to her.

Killian took his shoes and left the room, he went downstairs and when he was going to open the door, he heard her voice in the top of the stairs.

- Wait! – He realized why he wasn't finding his shirt. Emma was wearing it.

- Why should I? Let's just pretend this never happened. Isn't that what you want? – She descended the stairs and walked toward him.

- No, it's not. – She said putting her delicate hands on his face – I… I want you, but I… I don't want to…

- Emma we already talked about that. I am not him! I'm not that bloody idiot who let you go! I told you last night… I have no intention to let you go for a while.

- I know what you said. The problem is… Everybody always says that but everybody leaves.

- Remember what I told you in that beanstalk? You need to learn how to trust again.

- Will you help with me with that? – She asked with a small smirk

- Who am I to say no to a princess?

- Not the princess thing again… - She said rolling her eyes.

- You need to live with the fact that you are one.

- Ok but not now. I'm not ready yet.

- If you say. But tell me prin... – She gave him a death stare – Darling… What will we do now?

- Well we could go back to the room and live some bed adventures… - She said with a smirk

- Uh I like that…

- Or we could go eat something, you know, to recover our strength.

- We can do both…

- So midnight meal first?

- Oh, please, I'm bloody hungry! – He smiled at her

- Lets go then. – She smiled back and pulled him toward the kitchen

**About Friends, Lovers and Kids**

Snow was too nervous to drive, so Ruby did. The silence was really annoying her, but she didn't know what to say. But for her surprise, Snow was the one who broke it.

- So… You and Whale, hum?

- Yep.

- I didn't see that coming.

- Neither did I, believe me.

- How weird is that?

-What? – Ruby pretend not to know what Snow was talking about.

- You know. You and Whal…

- His name is Victor. – Ruby cut her. She was tired of everyone treating his like he was still that cursed man.

- Uh, ok. As I was saying… it's too weird that you and Victor are together and he and I…

- I understand Snow. But that happened and we can't turn back time. It was weird for you and David in the beginning too. I mean, he and Kathryn, you and Victor… Right now it's weird for me and for him, but we are going to get used to it.

- A serious relationship, hum? I'm really happy for you! For the both of you. – Snow smiled sincere to Ruby.

- Thank you.

- But I need to be the godmother of your first child – She said and the both of them started to laugh hard

- Snow! For what I remember I'm not Emma's godmother.

- Hey, it's not my fault. And are you sure you would like to be Emma's godmother?

- Good point.

- Maybe the next one…

- Wait a minute! – Ruby said stopping the car all of the sudden

- Ruby are you crazy? – Ruby turned to face Snow

- Snow, are you… are you pregnant?

- What?! Of course not! Why did you think that?

- Well, you started to talk about next children, what did you wanna me to think?

- God. If I was pregnant, Emma would kill me.

- That's true. Well, we can calm down since you are not.

- For now.

- So you and David are thinking about it?

- Well, we are young, technically, and we definitely want more children. I'm just thinking about Emma's reaction.

- You know, you'll need to talk to her soon or later, right?

- I know. But not tonight. Tonight we are just going to enjoy. We will check on her and then comeback to the party. Do you think she's ok?

- I think she's enjoying this night on her own way.

Oh yeah… Emma was truly having her fun…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Captain Swan – Can't Keep My Hands Off You**

- Killian! Give it to me! – Emma jumped and tried to grab her phone. Which was in Killian's hand.

- Not until you tell me what this little buzzing thing is… - He said raising his hand higher – And why you are so desperate to get it.

Emma stopped and just stared at him.

- This – she said pointing to the object in his hand – is a phone. People use it to communicate when they are far from each other.

- And with who do you need to communicate?

- Nobody! I just don't like when people go through my stuff!

- Or is there something in here that you don't want me to see? – He asked with his flirting voice

- There's nothing in my phone that you need to worry about! Now would give it back to me? Please?

- Only if you say: Killian Jones is the hottest man in the whole world and I'm crazy about him… - he teased her

- I would, but I'm not supposed to tell lies – She teased him back – Learned that a long time ago with Harry Potter.

- Who the hell is this Harry Potter? – She took advantage of his distraction to take her phone back – Oh… that's too low for a lady…

- Shut up! – She laughed – Are you done? – Emma asked holding his plate

- Of food? Yes. Of you? Never – He said grabbing her waist and kissing her.

Killian lifted her and put her over the kitchen countertop. He started to unbutton his shirt that Emma was wearing, while she kissed his neck. Suddenly she stopped.

- Did you hear that?

- What? – He said kissing her neck

- Voices. In the hall. – Suddenly Emma made a surprise face, recognizing the voices.

- Holy crap is Mary Margaret! – She said pushing him away and standing up – You! Go upstairs! Now!

- Why love? I think your mother likes me – Killian said smiling

- Ok, I don't think that's truth, but even if it was, what do you think my _mother_ is going to do to you when she sees me wearing ONLY your shirt? – Hook let a little panic show up – She might be Snow White but I don't think she's going to think twice before shot an arrow on you! – She whispered fast.

- I see…

- Go! Now! – Killian went upstairs in a huge hurry and Emma went back to the kitchen. Waiting.

**Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?**

- Emma? – Snow said, walking into the loft with Ruby right after her

- In the kitchen.

- Hey! I was worried about you! Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?

- Sorry, I was just, a… a little tired. – Emma said hiding herself more - But you guys didn't need to come here.

- I know, but I needed to see if you were really ok.

- You are fine, aren't you? – Ruby said looking around

- Yes, I'm great.

- Well since you are ok, I guess we can go back to ball. I'm just going to bathroom to check my makeup

- Ok, where is him? – Ruby asked as Snow closed the door.

- Where is who? – Emma said with fake innocent eyes

- Don't play games with me, Emma. Do you think I'm stupid? It's pretty obvious that there is someone in here. With You.

- I… I don't know what you are talking about.

- Oh, you don't? Well let me tell you then… I'm talking about the male shoes next to the door, they are too big for Henry and I know it's not David's because he hates disorganization. I'm also talking about the extra plates and cups in the table. And at least, but not less important, I'm talking about you hiding yourself because you are wearing only a shirt. His shirt – She finished smiling.

- How did you…

- The wolf thing. He smells is in the air. And… well, the cursed Ruby did this a lot.

- Will you tell her?

- No, but she will find out, sooner or later.

- I know… I just need time.

- Will you also say with who you are?

- You know that too?

- Told you. Wolf thing. – In that moment Snow comeback

- Ruby we can go now.

- Ok.

- Emma, are you sure you don't want to go with us?

- Yes, I am. I'll stay here and sleep. But have fun.

- If you want to. Goodnight honey.

- Goodnight Emma.

- Goodnight – Emma said, sighing as they left the loft.

_Back in the car…_

- So… do you know with who she is?

- Yes.

- Is…

- I think you know.

- Can't believe this! I should had said something.

- Why didn't you?

- We are just recovering from this roommates/friends to mother/daughter relationship. I don't want her to feel pressure to tell me things.

- Then give time to time. She will open herself to you some moment.

- I really hope so…


End file.
